Dani the Pokemon Master
Dani's Pokemon Adventures.Edit Hello,i'm Dani the Bat,Pokemon Master,long story,so let me start from the beginning. ---- Chapter 1.Poke-mania.Edit I was just playing my favorite video game:Pokemon Pearl along with my best friend:Anna-Beth."Yes,your Pikachu has fainted."I told her."Ha,I still have my Budew."She replied."Girls,a package."My mom called.We put down our game and walked to the front door. We picked it up."Hmm,a note."Anna said.We read it."Hello,i'm looking for some people to help me with my Pokemon research,from Professor Oak."We read. "Professor Oak?"We asked.We opened the package.In it were:5 Poke-balls,and a map."Poke-balls?"We asked."Well,it looks like only one of us get them."Anna told me."Battle you for them."I said."Deal."She agreed.We got our Pokemon Discs.There discs with holographic Pokemon on them.We went outside."Go,Psyduck!"I yelled."Go,Torchic!"Anna yelled. The battle took too long,but in the end,I won."Great job,go ahead."Anna said giggling.I walked out of the house and went to the spot marked on the map.I saw a portal."When you see the portal,step through,i'll be waiting for you."I read.I stepped through the portal. I saw Professor Oak."Hmm,you'll do,now come to my lab."He told me.I followed him to his lab."Ok,now choose your first Pokemon."Professor Oak told me.I saw a Pikachu,a Ditto,and,a Mew."I choose:Mew."I said."I hope your up for it,only a patient person can handle him."Oak told me. "I am."I said."Great,now here's a map of the different regions,you choose which one you want to go to."Oak instructed.I took the map."I choose,the Unova region."I said."Ok,now head for the boat next door."Oak said .I left his lab.I found the boat."All aboard for the Unova region."The captain said.I stepped on.Then,after 3 minutes,the boat started moving.While walking around,I saw a girl with a Togepi."Hi,i'm Dani."I introduced myself."Hi,i'm Misty."The girl said. "I'm on my way to Unova."Misty told me."Weird,me too."I replied.Then Misty stared as she just noticed i'm a bat."Your a Pokemon Trainer,how old are you?"Misty asked me."6."I answered."Ok,well nice meeting you."Misty said walking away.I noticed she had a Poke-gear. 3 hours later,I was at the dining room,when a boy with a Pikachu appeared.I just stared,I knew who he was,Ash.He walked over to me."Can I sit here?"He asked me."Sure."I agreed.He sat down."I'm Ash,and this is my partner:Pikachu."Ash told me."He's so cute."I told him. "I'm on my way to Unova."I told him."So am I."Ash replied."Um,i'm kinda new to this,mind if I join you on your trip?"I asked him."Sure,I don't see why not."Ash agreed.10 minutes later,the boat stopped."Welcome to the Unova region."The boat's captain said through the intercom. We got off."It looks like we're in:Nuvema Town."Me and Ash heard a girl say."I wonder if someone has a map?"I asked. "Well,I think I heard Professor Oak say he has a friend here"Professor Juniper."Ash told me."Cool."I said happy.We walked over to Professor Juniper's lab.I knocked on the door."One minute."We heard a voice tell us.Then,a woman with curly brown hair opened the door."Hello,you must be Ash and Dani,come on in."Professor Juniper said. We went in.I was amazed,there was all kind of machines,papers,and,more."I see you your ready,now to give you your gear."Professor Juniper told us.She gave both of us a Poke-gear,a map,and,a Pokedex."Have fun."She told me and Ash.We left. "Ash,if you don't mind,i'm gonna go without you.I told Ash."Ok,i'll see you at the League."He replied.He walked away. ---- Chapter 2.Faster Than the Speed of Zorua.Edit I left town to find the first gym.I heard a noise coming from my Poke-ball.I pressed the button in the middle and Mew came out."Thank you,I hate those things."Mew told me.2 things surprised me.1:Mew was talking,2:He was doing it without moving his mouth. "You can talk?"I asked him."Yes,and thank you for choosing me,a lot of other trainers just skipped me,but you didn't."He told me."It was no problem,so if you don't like Poke-balls,then how about staying out here?"I asked."Sure."He agreed.We heard a bang.We ran toward the noise.We saw a Pokemon in trouble,here's her picture: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zorua.png Zorua "Help me."She told us."Mew,use Psychic."I told Mew.He flew over to the Pokemon and then a blue light circled the Pokemon in trouble,finally,the Pokemon lifted up and was sat down next to me.Mew came back."Thank you."She told us.I took my Pokedex. "Zorua,the tricky fox Pokemon,it changes into the forms of others to surprise them.It often transforms into a silent child."The Pokedex said."Oh,your a trainer,many have come by here,but they always ignore me."Zorua said. "I was lucky,I guess."I told her.Then Zorua stared at me and Mew."How about this,if you can beat me in a battle,i'll let you catch me."Zorua told me."Ok."We agreed.I stepped back. "Mew,use Iron Tail."I said out loud.Mew's tail glowed and he swung it,but Zorua dodged it.Zorua ran up to Mew.Then a blast shot out of her mouth.It hit Mew sending him into a tree.I ran over to Mew. "Mew,are you ok?"I asked.He got up."I'm fine,let's finish this."Mew answered.He flew back over to Zorua."Now,Mew use Draco Meteor."I said.Mew's tail raised and meteor's fall down onto Zorua.I took a Poke-ball and threw it.A red light swallowed Zorua and she vanished into the Poke-ball. It fell to the ground.It started shaking,but after 3 minutes,it stopped and a red light glowed and I heard a beep.I did it,I caught my first Pokemon.I tossed the Poke-ball and Zorua appeared."Are you ok?"I asked her.She nodded her head."Ok,well then,come back Zorua."I said tossing the Poke-ball. Suddenly,a mechanical arm grabbed Mew.I looked up and saw 3 figures in a balloon with a giant red R in the middle."Who are you?"I asked."Team Rocket."I heard a voice say.I turned around and there was Ash with a girl. "Oh,it's the twerp."One of the figures said sounding not at all surprised."Dani!"Ash yelled just noticing me."Ash,they have my Pokemon."I told him.He nodded. The girl took a Poke-ball."Go,Axew!"She yelled.Out came a Pokemon that looked like a small dragon with a green pointed head and tusks."Pikachu,use Thunderbolt!"Ash demanded.A huge lighting bolt flew out of Pikachu's cheeks."Axew,use Dragon Pulse."The girl said calmly. A big dark-blue blast came out of her Pokemon's mouth."Nice try."Another one of the figures said mockingly.I took Zorua's Poke-ball."Go,Zorua!"I yelled.Zorua popped out."Now,use Pursuit."I said. Zorua jumped up and rammed the balloon popping it.During the chaos,Mew was able to escape."It looks like were blasting off again."The figures said flying away."Thank you."I told Ash and the girl.Mew flew over to me. "Mew,are you ok?"I asked him."Yes."He answered."Mew?"Ash asked shocked."Oh,hello Ash,it's been awhile."Mew replied. "Dani,your Mew's trainer,cool."Ash told me."I'm Iris."The girl told me as if she wasn't paying any attention to Ash.Zorua stared at us."Oh,Zorua come back."I said tossing her Poke-ball.She vanished. "I see you can't travel alone,so why don't you come with us?"Iris asked me."Sure."I agreed without thinking.We walked out of the forest. ---- Chapter 3.The Contest Genius.Edit Me,Ash,and,Iris were on our way to mine and Ash's first gym battle,we decided to stop at Accumula Town.I saw a flyer on a sign-up board."Hmm,Accumula Town Pokemon Contest."I read."Huh,Pokemon Contests are dumb."Iris said."Iris,my pals:May and Dawn like Pokemon contests."Ash told her. "Excuse me,but showing Pokemon off like dress-up dolls is wrong."Iris snapped.Me and Mew stepped in front of the 2.Pikachu just watched.I was trying to hold off Ash,when we heard a girl."Ash."She said. She ran up to us."Dawn?"Ash asked."Of course,i'm here trying to win Unova Pokemon Contests."Dawn told him.She noticed me."Hello,i'm Dawn."She told me."I'm Danielle,but call me Dani."I said."I saw a blue penguin tapping Dawn's leg."Oh,silly me,Dani,this is Piplup."Dawn said."Hello,i'm Dani's partner:Mew."Mew told her."A Mew,how cool."Dawn said happy. "Ash."We heard another girl say.We turned around and saw a girl with brown hair."May,let me guess,your here for the Unova Pokemon contests?"Ash asked her."Yep,i'm so excited."May answered.Then we heard yet another girl's voice.We turned around,there was Misty. "Am I too late to sign up?"She asked."Misty in Pokemon contests,right."Ash laughed.Misty punched him in the shoulder."Ow."He said."You deserved it."She smirked.I was shocked,Ash had some many friends who were girls,I guess I was jealous even though I didn't know why. I decided to sneak into the Pokemon Center and call mom."Hello,mom."I said through the video screen."Danielle Mara Gonzalez,you know better than to go somewhere without telling me."My mom told me. "I thought I did,sorry."I replied."When you get home,your grounded."Mom said.I hung up.I walked outside,there I saw Axew,Pikachu,Piplup,a Torchic,and a Corsola laying on the ground.Ash was on the ground too.Me and Mew looked at each other.They got off the ground. By the looks of it,Ash went too far."Hello,sign ups for the Accumula Town Pokemon Contest is almost over,so hurry."We heard a voice say.I ran over to the sign-up board and wrote my name.3 hours later,the contest began.i was approached by a girl with red hair."Hi,i'm Zoe."She told me. "Dani."I said nervous."First contest,I know how you feel,but you'll feel better when your on-stage."She told me."All contestants,to the stage."We heard a voice say.I walked onto the stage.After the commercials,I walked back-stage."Ok,since your a rare Pokemon that a lot of people think is a myth,i'll use Zorua."I told Mew. He nodded."And,now for our next contestant,from another universe:Dani the Bat."I heard the announcer say.I walked back on-stage."Go,Zorua!"I yelled throwing the Poke-ball.Zorua appeared."Now,use Rain Dance."I said.Zorua hopped on the stage and a gentle rain appeared. "Now,how about Sword's Dance?"I asked.Zorua danced while swords appeared,the rain making them shine."Finally,use Double Team."I said.Zorua tripled herself and hopped on-stage creating the illusion of ballerinas.The crowd cheered."Now,comments from our judges,Nurse Joy,Officer Jenny,and,Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion,first Nurse Joy."The announcer said. "Wow,the way you used Double Team's power to show off Zorua's grace was so cute."Nurse Joy told me."Well,I agree,I also liked how you used Rain Dance to show off the beauty of the simplest moves,like Sword's Dance was perfection"Officer Jenny told me. "Dani,i've seen many talented contestants,but this performance has shown you have the same poise as the others,bravo."Cynthia told me.I bowed and walked back-stage.Waiting was Dawn,May,and,Misty."Great job."May told me. "Yeah,hard to believe this is your first contest."Dawn added."It was beginners luck."Misty said."She's just mad she did poorly."Zoe said appearing."Well,maybe."Misty replied..Later they announced who was moving onto the next round:me,Dawn,Zoe,and a guy named Paul. Ash told me about how Paul considers Pokemon as tools and not friends,which made me mad.Then they announced who was going to face who in a contest battle.It was decided,I would face Paul,leaving Dawn with Zoe.I walked on-stage.I saw Paul.He looked away. That was it."Go,Zorua!"I yelled.Zorua appeared."Hmph,go Venipede."Paul said throwing a Poke-ball.A bug Pokemon with a red head,green body,and,2 tails appeared."Now,remember,this battle is to show off your Pokemon's beauty."The announcer told us. "Zorua,use Attract."I said."Venipede,dodge it."Paul said.The Pokemon jumped."Now,use Acid."Paul said.The Venipede spit a green liquid from it's mouth."Dodge and use Rest."I told Zorua.Zorua jumped and fell asleep.She woke up."Now,use Return."I said."Dodge it."Paul told Venipede.Venipede jumped and landed on Zorua. "Now,use Fake Tears."I told Zorua.She cried,feeling sorry for her,Venipede got off."Finish this with Cut."I told Zorua.She jumped and sent a wind from her tail,it hit Venipede and it went down.Time ran out."Ok,the winner is:Dani and Zorua."The announcer said. The crowd cheered."Great battle."I told Paul holding out my hand."It wasn't your skill,you just got lucky."Paul told me walking away.I went back-stage.Waiting was Dawn."That was a beautiful battle,too bad I won't be able to see,Zoe beat me."She said. I went back on-stage.Waiting was Zoe."Go,Zorua."I said tossing Zorua's Poke-ball."Go,Swanna."Zoe said throwing a Poke-ball.A Pokemon that looked like a swan appeared."Ok,now you can only use 3 moves this time."The announcer told us.The battle started."Zorua,use attract."I said. Zorua closed her eyes and and hopped around."Swanna,use Water Gun."Zoe said.Swanna shot water out of it's mouth."Dodge and use Faint Attack."I told Zorua.She ran quickly and swung her tail.Swanna went down."The winner is Dani and Zorua."The announcer said. The crowd cheered."For your prize,this Pokemon Egg."Cynthia told me handing me an egg."Also,this Accumula Town Contest Ribbon."Nurse Joy said giving me a ribbon with a pink bow. After dinner,Dawn,May,Misty,and,Zoe left leaving me,Ash,and,Iris."Well,let's go,the first gym is in Striaton City."Ash told me.We left. ---- Chapter 4.Day of the Deerling.Edit Me,Ash,and,Iris were walking toward Striaton City."You know,I wonder what Pokemon is in my egg."I said."I don't know,I hope it's a Ducklett."Iris replied.Our conversation was cut off by a familiar sound.We ran toward the noise,there was Tom,Lizzie,Chromoro,and,Chiruru.I quickly ducked behind Iris,I figured her big hair would hide me.They walked over to us. "Hello,we're looking for our friend,she failed to see us for our meeting."Tom told them."Who?"Ash and Iris asked in unison."Her name is Dani."Chiruru answered.Ash leaned forward and whispered something in Tom's ear.Tom's eyes lit up.He walked behind Iris and saw me. "Dani,you come out now."He said looking at me.I got up and walked out from behind Iris."You had us worried."Lizzie told me."Yeah,it's time to go home."Chromoro said."I can't."I replied."Why not?"They asked. I took Mew and Zorua's Poke-balls.I tossed them and my Pokemon appeared.The others were stunned."Your a Pokemon Trainer?"Tom asked me.I nodded.He burst out laughing,but Iris and Lizzie elbowed him. "Ow."He said."Well,while were here,we might as well stay with you."Chiruru told me."Ok,i'm Ash."Ash told them."And,i'm Iris."Iris said."So,I have to call Professor Oak."Ash said. We arrived at Striaton City,we walked into the Pokemon Center.Ash picked up the phone and called Professor Oak."Hello,how are you?"He asked Ash."Great,Dani's friends are here."Ash answered.Professor Oak stared at Tom,Lizzie,Chromoro,and,Chiruru. "Oh,but if their going to travel with you,they need to pick a starter Pokemon."Professor Oak said.Tom stepped up."I have a Cubchoo,a Vullaby,and,a Tepig."Professor Oak told him. "Hmm,I choose Cubchoo."Tom said."Ok,i'll send you his Poke-ball."Professor Oak said.Suddenly,an ice-blue light appeared in the machine.Tom took the Poke-ball that appeared.Then Lizzie stepped up."Ok,would you like a Oshawott,a Litwick,or,a Snivy?"The Professor asked her. "Hmm,Oshawott."Lizzie answered."Ok."Professor Oak told her.A Poke-ball appeared after a white light vanished.She took the Pokeball.Then,Chromoro and Chiruru stepped up."Ok,for you 2,I have a Pansage,a Panpour,a Sandile,a Tympole,a Gothita,and,a Karrablast."Professor Oak said."I choose Pansage."Chromoro said. "And,I choose Panpour."Chiruru said."Ok,here they come."Professor Oak told them.A green light appeared and 2 Pokeballs appeared.They took them."Well,I have to go."Professor Oak said."Take care."Ash told him.He hung up."Well,the gym is right over there."Iris told us pointing at a square red building. We walked over to it."Hmm,Striaton City Gym,Leaders:Cress,Cilan,and,Chili."Well,what are we waiting for?"Ash asked.Before we could move,my Pokemon Egg started glowing."It's hatching."Iris told me.When the glowing stopped,a cute Pokemon that looked like a deer appeared,here's her picture: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deerling.png Deerling "Wow,a Deerling,how cute."Iris said.I pulled out my Pokedex."Deerling,the Season Pokemon,the color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility,they hide in the grass.."The Pokedex said."Hmm,what a coincidence that this is your first time being a trainer,yet you already have 3 Pokemon."Iris told me. "Hello,nice to meet you."We heard a voice say.We looked at Deerling."Did you just talk?"Tom asked her."Yes."She answered."Ok,this is weird,a talking Pokemon."Chiruru said nervous.But,then a mechanical arm grabbed Pikachu,Mew,and Deerling. "Haha,so there's even more twerps."A woman said."Team Rocket!"Me,Iris,and,Ash said together."Yes,i'm Jesse."The woman said."I'm James."A guy told us."Meowth's the name."A Meowth said."No one steals my friend's Pokemon."Tom told them. We grabbed our Pokeballs."Go,Tepig."Ash said tossing his."Axew,I choose you."Iris said tossing one of hers."Let's go Zorua."I said throwing my Poke-ball."How do you work these?"Lizzie asked holding a Poke-ball."Just press the button in the middle and toss."Ash answered. Lizzie pressed the button and tossed it."Cubchoo,I choose you."Tom said."Go Oshawott."She said."Go,Pansage."Chromoro said."Don't forget me,go Panpour."Chiruru said finishing our rescue party. Their Pokemon appeared."You don't scare us,go Arbok."Jesse said tossing a Poke-ball."Go,Mime Jr."James said tossing one too.A purple cobra and a small mime appeared."Zorua,use Sucker Punch."I told Zorua.She jumped up high and punched the balloon. "Tepig,use Will-O-Wisp."Ash told Tepig.Tepig blew fire from it's snout,it hit the balloon."Axew,use Dragon Pulse."Iris said.Axew jumped and shot a dark blast from it's mouth.It hit the balloon.That balloon is tough,but I know we can pop it."Ash told us. "Not with us here,you won't twerps."Jesse told us."Fine,Oshawott,use Aqua Tail on Arbok."Lizzie said.Oshawott swung it's tail and summoned a giant wave that hit Arbok ."Now,Cubchoo,use Ice Punch on Mime Jr.."Tom told his Pokemon.Cubchoo ran right up to Mime Jr,it's hand glowed blue and then Cubchoo punched Mime Jr. It went flying."Hm,Arbok return."Jesse said holding a Poke-ball.Arbok vanished."You too,Mime Jr."James commanded.Mime Jr. vanished."Pansage,use Energy Ball."Chormoro told his Pokemon. Pansage jumped,then a glowing ball shot from it's hands and hit the balloon.It popped."Looks like we're blasting off again."Team Rocket said flying away in the popped balloon."Ok,now Panpour,rescues Pikachu,Mew,and,Deerling with Acrobatics."Chiruru told Panpour. It jumped and caught Pikachu,Mew,and,Deerling while they fell."Pikachu,are you ok?"Ash asked his partner."Pika."Pikachu replied."Mew,Deerling,are you 2 ok?"I asked my Pokemon. "Yes,I think so."Deerling told me."A little shaken up,but i'll be fine."Mew told me."Ok,Axew,return."Iris said holding Axew's Pokeball.Axew vanished.We called our Pokemon back and went inside the gym. ---- Chapter 5.Battle with PassionEdit Me,Ash,Iris,Tom,Lizzie,Chromoro,and,Chiruru walked into Striaton City Gym for mine and Ash's first Unova gym battle.Everybody was surprised,except Iris.It didn't look like a gym,but a restaurant.We saw 3 guys,one with green hair,one with blue hair,and one with red hair. "Hello,welcome,i'll be your waiter,Chili."The guy with red hair told us."Right this way."The guy with blue hair said.We walked to a table."Now,what can we do for you?"The guy with green hair asked us. "I think they want the chicken."Chili told him."No,it's the fish they want."The guy with blue hair replied."We just wanna have a gym battle!"Ash yelled.The whole place turned toward us."Very well."The guy with green hair told us.All of a sudden,the wall behind us vanished,revealing a gym stadium. "Those wanting a gym battle follow us."Chili told us.Me,Ash,and,surprisingly Lizzie followed him.While Tom,Chromoro,Iris,and,Chiruru followed the girls up to the watcher platform. "Now,here you will face one of us,depending on what your first Pokemon was."Chili told us."Yes,i'm Cress."The guy with blue hair told us."And,i'm Cilan."The guy with green hair said."Now,who's first?"Cress asked. I looked at Ash and Lizzie.They nodded their heads.I stepped up."Ok,what was your first Pokemon?"Chili,Cress,and,Cilan asked me together.I took Mew's Poke-ball."Go,Mew."I said tossing the Poke-ball.Out came Mew.Cilan,Cress,and,Chili just stared. "Um,Mew,well if you don't mind,how about a 3 on a 1 battle?"Cress asked me."Ok,but i'm warning you,we're gonna blow you 3 away."I agreed."Oh,I like your passion,let's begin."Cilan said.He threw a Poke-ball,out came a Pokemon that looked like a green monkey. Cress threw a Poke-ball,out came a Pokemon that looked like a blue monkey.And,when Chili threw his Pokeball,a Pokemon that looked like a red monkey came out."These are our partners:Simisear,Simipour,and,Simisage."Chili,Cilan,and,Cress told me. "Ok,as the challenger,you make the first move."The ref told me."Mew,use Dragon Pulse on Simisear."I told Mew.He flew over to Simisear,suddenly,a dark blast shot from his mouth."Dodge it."Chili told his Pokemon.Simisear jumped out of the way."Now,Simipour,use Hydro Pump."Cress told his partner."Mew,Double Team."I replied. Mew doubled himself,just in time for Simipour to attack."Mew,use Secret Power."I told my partner.Suddenly,a wave of energy swept through the stadium,throwing rocks all over the place.The rocks hit all 3 of my opponents,knocking them out."The winner:Mew and Dani."The ref said.I walked over to Chili,Cilan,and,Cress. "Wow,that was intense,if you keep this up,you'll become a Pokemon master for sure."Cilan told me."Here's proof of your victory,the Trio Badge."Chili said holding out a tray.I took the badge."Now,who's next?"Cress asked."I am."Ash answered. "Guys,i'm gonna go.."I told the others."Stay and watch,please?"Lizzie asked."I can't."I said."Ok,but be back soon."Ash replied.I nodded my head,knowing they would never realize,I was gonna leave for a while.Ash stepped up onto the platform.And I left. ---- Chapter 6.A Battle to Start a FriendshipEdit Once we got to Fennel's lab,we walked in."Hello,we have the Dream Mist!"Ash yelled.Fennel came down."Thank you,now give it to me."She said.I handed her the bottle of Dream Mist.She went up-stairs for 5 minutes,then she came down. "Ok,now I used the Dream Mist to create these."She said showing us what looked like watches."Um."Red said not getting it.I stepped in. "Their multi-functional watches powered obviously with the Dream Mist,they can work like a video phone,find hidden objects,and,more."I said.Fennel clapped her hands."Right,and I would like each of you to have one,for a trial run."She replied. She gave one to me,Ash,Iris,Cilan,Tom,Lizzie,Red,Chromoro,and,Chiruru."Now,off you go onto your adventure,see ya."Fennel told us.We left. "So,what's our next stop?"Ash asked.Cilan took out a map and studied it."Looks like:Nacrene City."He said."Cool,I wonder if there's a gym there?"Tom asked."I'm sure there is."Iris answered.Then,just as we left the city,Red turned to me."How about a battle?"He asked. I just stood there."Ok,sure."I agreed.We walked over to a field.For some reason,Ash decided to be the ref."How does a 3 on 3 battle sound?"Red asked."Sure."I answered.Red took a Pokeball and tossed it."Go,Tynamo!"He yelled. Out came a Pokemon that looked like an eel.I held up my Pokedex."Tynamo,the electric eel Pokemon,Tynamo move in schools,they have an electricity-generating organ,so they discharge electricity if in danger."It said."Hm,an electric type."I thought.I took Deerling's Pokeball and tossed it. "Go,Deerling."I said.Deerling popped out."Ready,begin."Ash told us."Deerling,use Nature Power."I said.Deerling ran up to Tynamo and suddenly,rocks started flying at it."Dodge and use Tackle."Red said. Tynamo went right and hit Deerling."Are you ok?"I asked her."Yes."She answered."Ok,now use Shadow Ball."I told her.Deerling shot a ball of black at Tynamo knocking it out."Return."Red said holding Tynamo's Pokeball.He took another."Go,Larvesta."Red said tossing the Pokeball. Out came a Pokemon that looked like a bug with white fur and red spikes.I took my Pokedex."The base of volcanoes is where they make their homes.They shoot fire from their horns to repel attacking enemies."It said.I took Zorua's Pokeball and tossed it.Zorua popped out. "Now,Zorua use Shadow Ball."I said.Zorua ran up to Larvesta and a black ball shot out from Zorua's mouth."Dodge and use Sunny Day."Red said.Larvesta moved out of the way and suddenly the sun started shining brightly."Now,use Flamethrower."Red told Larvesta. Flames flew from Larvesta's horns and hit Zorua,knocking her out.With that me and Red had only 1 Pokemon each.I took Munna's Pokeball and threw it.Then,Red tossed one of his Pokeballs."Go Tepig."Red announced. "So Red has a Tepig."I thought."Munna,use Psywave."I said."Dodge and use Ember."Red instructed.The Ember hit Munna."Munna,use Moonlight."I said.Munna's wound healed."Quick,while iot's busy, use Ember again."Red told his Pokemon."Munna,use Zen Headbutt."I said. In just seconds,they connected.After the smoke blew away,both of our Pokemon were knocked out."Good job Munna,rest."I said calling back my Pokemon.I walked over to Red."Nice match."I said holding out my hand.He shook it.With that we had a friendship. ---- Chapter 7.On my Way to The next GymEdit Everyone was walking so we could get to the next gym."Hey,Ash,where is the next gym?"I asked him.He took out his map."Let's see,we just left Striaton City,so according to the map,the next gym is in Nacrene City."He told me."That means you guys will face Lenora,she uses normal type Pokémon."Cilan told us. "Cool,i'll take her down with my awesome skills."Tom replied."What skills,we only just started."Lizzie told him."Well,not Dani."Red said."That reminds me,I'm gonna go on my own for a while."I told them. "What,why?"The twins asked me."Because,if i'm gonna be a true Pokémon master,I have to do this on my own,bye."I said getting ready to fly away. "Remember,your not in this alone."Iris told me.I flew away.To be honest,I felt bad about leaving them,but I had other things to tend to. I flew straight out of the forest and made a landing on a woodland path.There I got to work trying to reach Nacrene City,on my way,I saw some tall grass. "Hm,if remember right,Pokémon hide in tall grass."I said.I walked right into it."Well,there's none here,maybe the other side."I said.I walked to the other side.There I saw a Pokémon that looked like a bird.I grabbed my Pokédex. "Pidove,the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon,each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can,but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands,these Pokémon can also live in cities,they are accustomed to people.And flocks often gather in parks and plazas."The Pokédex said. "Cool,i'm gonna catch it."I said.Suddenly,a giant flamethrower hit the Pidove before I could do anything."Huh!?" I said, shocked.Then, another trainer appeared, with a Tepig. But, this trainer looked like someone that was from Mobius,just like me! Except he was a blue fox, and he had a Zorua perched right on his shoulder, like a parrot, but it was holding onto his shirt. "Alright,Sharon,hit it with Strength!" the trainer said. Then,the Tepig charged up some energy and charged at the Pidove with an amazing speed! Then he pulled out a Poké-Ball.He then went and threw the Poké-Ball at the Pidove, and the Pokémon went in with a flash of light. After a couple of shakes, the button on the Poké-Ball flashed."Sweet! I caught a Pidove!" the trainer said gleefully. "Hey,I was gonna catch that."I said angry."Sorry,but you were too late."He told me."Oh you wanna play that way,huh,I challenge you to a battle."I told him."Really,well your on."He said smirking,We walked to an open field. ---- Chapter 8.My New Rival.Edit The blue fox was at one end,and I stood at the other."I don't know who you are,or how there's another Mobian here, but since you challenged me,I have no choice but to battle you!"Said the blue fox from across the field."And by the way,my name's Michael. I've been to every region and beaten every champion there! And now, I'm gonna prove to you that I'm strong by beating the Unova champion!"He said. "Excuse me,but I've have something you don't have,go Mew."I said.Mew flew in."Huh!?"Exclaimed Michael in both excitement and confusion."B-but how'd you get a Mew!?"He asked. "Why are you getting so weird-ed out,I got it from Professor Oak,sure it was a surprise,but really,Mew is the cutest and best Pokemon in the world,as you will now see."I said."Anyways,you may have Mew,but I have something you don't have either!"said Michael. "Oh,really,what is it,I can beat anything you have."I said kidding even myself."Heh. Just watch." said Michael, eagerly. He then Pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. "Go, Sharon!" then, the Pokéball opened, and in a flash of light, out came a Tepig. "Well,that is impressive,but Tepig isn't a concern,Mew use Scald."I said.Mew flew over to Tepig and sprayed water at it."Had enough now?"I asked. "Heh. You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up! Sharon, use Flame Charge!" said Michael. Then, the Tepig started stomping on the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Then, the Tepig burst from the cloud, engulfed in a giant fireball, and knocked Mew high into the air! "Heh. How's that?" said Michael. "Mew,are you alright?"i asked."Yes,i'm fine,let's end this."He said.I looked at Michael. "You heard him,Mew use double team and take Tepig out."I said.Mew tripled himself and tackled the Tepig."Sharon, Quick! Dodge the attack and use Strength!" Michael said. Then, the Tepig jumped into the air, avoiding Mew's attack. Then, Sharon raised it's hand, which started glowing, and flew towards Mew's location, smashing it into the ground in a giant cloud of dust! Sharon quickly jumped out of the dust cloud and landed in front of Michael. When the dust cleared, Mew was lying down in the small crater, with eyes that had shown Mew was unable to battle."You win,good job,but come our next battle,you won't be so lucky."I told him. "We'll see about that. And by the way, I didn't even see you when I caught that Pidove, so you can't go saying that I tried catching it before you." Michael explained. "Are you on your way to the next gym?"He asked me. "Yeah,why do you ask?"I asked while attending to Mew."I was heading there just now." said Michael."Mind if I come with you?"He asked. "I guess it's ok,but I have to warn you,if I leave you at any time,it's for a good reason."I said smiling.With that we started on our way."Uh, sure. Whatever you say. Why would you leave, though?" asked Michael. "Well,it's kinda a long story,but here it goes,a couple months ago,I got a message from an unknown person saying that I was to collect 7 objects,each special to a world I was gonna visit,and when I have to find the object,I have to alone, I don't know why,but that's how it goes,and since this is the first world i'm guessing the object is here in this region somewhere."I told him. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." Michael said. "By the way,I had to catch that Pidove for a reason.""Why's that?"I asked him."You may not have noticed it, but the Pidove has been infected." Michael explained. "I have to take it to the nearest Pokémon Center Immediately,before it's too late."He added."Oh,in that case,sorry for acting so harshly,there's one at the end of the forest."I told him. "It's alright. Just so you know, I could tell it was infected because of this." said Michael, pulling out what looked like the Unova PokéDex, but was blue instead of red. "This is a special version of the PokéDex that me and my friend, Chris, created before we came to this reigon. It can detect certain viruses and infections. The virus that this Pidove has is a special virus that can only be cured by a combination of all status healers, including the Full Heal."He said. ...To be continued. ---- Chapter 9.Arrival at the Pokémon Center.Edit "Last time,I met a new rival,and after a battle that I lost,he started explaining things to me,mainly about a virus.'I said.I'll pick it up from last time. "The virus that this Pidove has is a special virus that can only be cured by a combination of all status healers, including the Full Heal."He said."This virus comes from a Pokémon that came from the Kanto Reigon."explained Michael."But,it recently decided to come here,to Unova."He added. "What Pokemon did it come from?"I asked worried.Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying the name of the Pokémon. "...Missingno." said Michael in a grim tone of voice. "Missingno,is there really a Pokemon called that,I mean,i've played the games and i've never heard of that?"I asked confused."Well, I'll tell you." said Michael. "You see, it all started at Cinnabar Island. Before the scientists who created Mewtwo actually made Mewtwo, they decided to try something out: bio-engineering. They were trying to see if they could somehow combine two evolutionary chains: Kangaskhan and Marowak. They wanted to find a way to make a baby Kangaskhan evolve into Cubone, and Marowak into Kangaskhan. That way, no one would seem confused, and they'd make a huge impact on this world."He explained."Uh huh,continue."I said grabbing my note-pad."Little did they know, messing with Arceus's Creations is no good, especially when it comes to evolution. So, when they placed a dead mother Kangaskhan's skull onto a baby Kangashkhan's head, it created not a Cubone, but something else: a mistake. In a burst of a purple-black smoke, out came Missingno. It then escaped, and has been seen by the beach of Cinnabar Island. At least, not for long. It has been sighted in many other regions, in different forms. And now, it has come here. I must find it in order to study it and know why it keeps taking the lives of innocent people, as well as corrupting many regions. Of course, it hasn't corrupted the other regions...yet."He continued. "Fill me in on the rest while on the way to the P.C."I said.We continued walking."Right." Michael said, walking with me. "You see, not everyone knows this, but Missingno. has been draining the life, power, and souls from legendary Pokémon in each set region. And according to my calculations..." he stopped for a brief second before speaking again. "...this is the last region it's going to. When each region's legendary Pokémon are drained by Missingno., it leaves a bit of corruption in one part of the region. Then, he moves on to the next region, but in a new form, and the cycle repeats. But...now that I think about it, he hasn't drained the power of Mew!""He asked me."I guess it's because Mew is too powerful."I replied. I then looked at him and he just started back."Maybe...or maybe he hasn't found Mew yet!" Michael examined. "And if it's here in Unova, and you have Mew, he'll do anything to try to take Mew away from you!"Michael warned. "You let me worry about that."I said with a devious smile.""...yeah, we'll see. And by the way... you said something about collecting 7 items in each 'world'. First, what are the 7 objects? And 2, who told you to collect the items?" Michael asked curiously."Well,i'm not really sure who asked me,it was in a dream I had when I was three,and,what the items look like,well I guess if there's one here in this world,then maybe it's a Poke-ball or even an evolutionary stone,I guess."I answered him. Hm... seven objects..." Michael wondered. "He must be looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" Michael exclaimed."Um,no they aren't the Chaos Emeralds."I told him."Oh. Well, what are they then?" asked Michael. "According to my dream,they should be something that doesn't fit in with each of the worlds they are in."I told him as we were approaching a small river.And I looked at the map."It says after we cross the river,we should be just a few feet away from the next town."I told him.I just said that."I told him staring. We crossed the river and reached the Pokemon Center."Well,it was great meeting,you now,bye."I told him jumping in the air getting ready to fly away."Wait a minute,aren't you going to the next gym!?"asked Michael, worried. "You don't know what's out there,besides it's getting dark,so we have to go inside the P.C,Missingno could find you!"He told me worried. "You gotta point,ok."I told him.We then went inside."And besides.."said Michael as we walked in for the night."I never had a friend like you."He told me. ---- Chapter 10.The Battle with Lenora.Edit We exited the Pokemon Center after a good night's rest and figured we should look around."Hey,how exactly did you get to this dimension?"I asked Micheal. "Well, it was about 2 weeks back, if I remember. Me and my friend, Chris, came here from Knothole village, thanks to a really cool invention made by Tails. When we arrived, we found ourselves in the Kanto Reigon. We were by this one dock, and there was a boat going here, to Unova, but there was only room for 1 person left. The next boat wasn't coming for another 2 hours, so we decided that I should go first. When I arrived here, I went to Proffesor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town, and got my first starter: Tepig. After that, I was just catching some Pokémon, went to Striaton Gym, got my first badge, and then just camped out for 2 days. Also, the reason I knew about Missingno. was because I checked this special map that shows each region, and I noticed that Missingno. was coming from the Sinnoh Reigon and headed towards this region. Then, I caught that Pidove, met you, went to the Pokémon Center, and healed this Pidove. And...that's pretty much the whole story up to now." explained Michael. We noticed a couple of buildings and I took out my scanner. "Huh. Looks like we're already in Nacrene City. That was fast." Michael examined. He then took notice of my scanner. "Hey, what's that?"He asked."It's a scanner that picks up heat-readings,so we'll know when or where a unknown object or person is,it uses micro-heat readers to zoom in on D,N,A or molecules to determine what's in the fully optic vision,so in theory we can use it to detect Missingno."I explained. "Wow. That's Cool!" said Michael. "But, I'm not sure it'll be easy; Missingno.'s DNA is composed of all sorts of other Pokémon DNA, mainly of Cubone and Kangaskhans. From what I know, it takes on a TON of different forms, such as a Kabutops and Aerodactyl Fossil, a creepy purple ghost, a Ditto with a Glitchy face, and even more! I hear that it sometimes takes on the form of a giant Question Mark, which is really strange."He explained. "Hm,well that's sure is weird,but anyway there's a weird signal coming from the museum,maybe we should check it out."I said. Michael glanced at my scanner. "You're right! Let's head over!" he said as we started towards the Nacrene Museum. When we walked into the museum,we noticed a bunch of skulls."Man,there's so many,it could take hours to figure out which one is making the scanner go crazy."I said. I then had the idea to give Micheal a scanner.I handed him one."Here,you take the left side and i'll take right,and we'll meet up in the middle."I told him."Got it!" replied Michael, as we went off in different directions to search for where the signal was coming from.I looked at my scanner and noticed the signal was was coming from the back. "Hey,I found where the signal is coming from,it's coming from the back."I told him."Wow, that was fast!"replied Michael,going to the back with me. We reached the back and saw a woman reading a tablet."That's it,that's where the signal is coming from."I said.She turned around and smiled."Hello,i'm Lenora,what can I do for you?"She asked us."It seems your from another world and you have Pokeballs,do you want to challenge me?"She asked us. "Ok,and afterwards,can we look at that tablet?"I asked."Sure,now who would like to go first?"Lenora asked us."I'll go!"said Michael,eager to battle. "I'll be the ref,it'll be a 3-3 battle."I said quick-changing into my ref costume.Michael then looked at me with a confused and shocked face."...how long have you had that???"He asked."You don't wanna know,now begin the battle."I replied."Alright!"He said,pulling out a Poke Ball. "Go, Lucario!"He excalimed tossing it.Out came a fairly strong Pokemon."Well,ok,I send you out:Watchog."Lenora said throwing her Pokeball."Heh. This will be easy!" said Michael. "Watchog use Hypnosis."Lenora said.The Watchog ran up to Lucario and gazed at it.Wait, Watchog can't use Hypnosis, can it!?"He asked shocked. "Yes,it can,everybody knows that."I told him."Lucario, quick! Dodge the attack!" Michael said as Lucario quickly jumped high into the air."Now,use Rock Smash!"Micheal said.Lucario quickly raised up it's fist and flew towards the Pokemon with a blinding speed, causing a cloud of dust to appear. Lucario jumped out of the dust without a scratch. When the dust cleared, the Watchog slowly got up, showing that it was still able to battle, but had little energy left."Watchog use Retaliate."Lenora commanded.The Watchog ran up to Lucario and punched it. The sheer force sent Lucario flying backwards.But it was able to get right back up."Alright, Lucario, let's finish this with an Aura Sphere!" said Michael. Then, Lucario started charging up a sphere of blue energy and then shot it at the Watchog, sending it flying towards the wall! Once it fell down, it's eyes had shown that the Pokemon was K.O'd. "Watchog come back."Lenora said returning her Pokemon."Go,Herdier."She said tossing another Pokeball.Out came a Pokemon that looked a dog. "Yes, I would!" Michael said. "Lucario, you did a great job! Return!" In a flash of red, the Pokemon was teleported back inside of the Pokeball. Then, he pulled out another Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Sharon!" he said, throwing the Pokeball. In a flash of white, out came the Tepig."Herider use Take Down."Lenora said.The Herdier ran toward the Tepig and slammed into it."Sharon, don't give up! Use Flame Charge!" said Michael. Then, the Tepig started stomping on the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Then, the Tepig burst from the cloud, engulfed in a giant fireball, and knocked Herdier towards the back wall. "Had enough yet, Lenora?" asked Michael. "Boy he's really being arrogant."I thought.I looked at Lenora who smiled."I'm not done yet."She told him."Herdier finish this with a tackle."She said. The Herdier tackled the Tepig and it fell.When it looked like it was over,Tepig got up."Alright, Sharon! Use Ember!" he said. Then, the Tepig charged up a massive amount of flames, and shot it at the Herdier, knocking it backwards. It tried to get up, but ended up flopping to the ground, unable to battle.Lenora called back her Pokemon."Go,Deerling."She said tossing her Poke-ball.Out came a Deerling that looked just like mine."You go first."She told her opponent."Alright!" he said. ---- Chapter 11: Confrontation with Missingno.Edit "Sharon, you were great! Return!" then, the Tepig went inside the Pokeball. He then pulled out another one. "Alright, Jane, I choose y--" he stopped right there. He had a concerned look on his face, as well."What's the problem challenger?"I asked him."Shh! Listen!" he said. Then, that's when we all heard it. His scanner was beeping furiously. Then, we started to hear voices as well. They all seemed directed towards Michael. Hello... "He's Here..." Michael whispered. Your dark power... I can feel it... inside of you... the voice said. "Missigno."I said.I took my flag. "This battle is postponed until further notice."I said eyes closed in anger."Who is it talking about her,and what Dark Powers?"I asked.I took my scanner. "It's getting closer."I said bracing myself."Missingo is getting closer."I said anxious."Missingno"Michael said."WeLl, WeLl, WeLl."Missingo said evilly. " If It IsN't ThE fOx WhO tRiEd To CaTcH mE."Missingo said as well."Ok,one question,what do you want?"I asked it." I wAnT tO tAkE oVeR tHiS wOrLd..."Missingo answered me."Well as you must know,that will never happen."I said proudly. "WhY nOt?"It asked me."Evil will always fall to Justice and Good."I said more proud."hA! wE'lL sEe AbOuT tHaT...It said to me."Michael,you go first and weaken him."I told Mike."Right,Sharon go,"He said tossing a Pokeball.A Tepig came out.:Tepig"Sharon said. "Sharon, use flame charge!"Michael told his Tepig.Sharon stomped on the ground several times, causing smoke to cover the area."tRy YoUr WoRsT..."Missingo said over confident. "You can do this Michael".I told Mikey.Sharon leaped out of the smoke cloud in a fiery barrier.She jumps at Missingno but goes right through Missingno. Category:Stories Category:Pokemon related stuff